


The Stories of the Lone Doctor

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A short character study for Harvey





	The Stories of the Lone Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite characters in Stardew Valley is probably Harvey.  
I really love his character and design and think that he is a character with an interesting backstory that is yet to be revealed. . .  
Short warning as Harvey gets injured in this but it is not bad.  
It was a practice story a while ago… and originally a story started, but instead, I will leave it here for you to enjoy?  
I don’t know  
\- TheMGMouse  
Bananas!~ :3

Harvey blinked awake, it was completely silent in his apartment as always when he woke up at 6 am as he usually did. He stretched and walked over to his kitchen and opened a microwave dinner and then walked into his coffee pot and put a cup there to boil. There was a little light coming out from the window, it was just light enough to see Pierre and Caroline’s garden in the back.

Harvey leaned over and placed his hand on the corner of his sink, but he leaned too hard on the sink and his hand slipped and he fell into the sink cutting his hand on a knife he had lying in there. He cursed and grabbed a rag to starch the blood as he ran over to where he kept the first aid. At that point, the microwave and coffee machine were both beeping and what seemed like a boring day became annoyingly hectic within a few minutes. A few minutes later, Harvey was sitting at his table hand bandaged, sipping coffee and eating his meal while reading a newspaper. . .

Harvey guessed he couldn’t say it wasn’t at least a somewhat exciting day now… He sighed, and looked at his hand, it wasn’t a bad cut and would probably be healed in a few days. . .

A while later he settled back to reading his newspaper and eating his meal. Once he finished, he decided to get up and go walking around the town and enjoy the earliness of the morning before anyone else saw him. . .


End file.
